Summer Fling
by Pseudoauthor23
Summary: Moose goes to Camp Rock. There he meets Caitlyn Gellar, and he mistakes her for his childhood friend, Camille Gage. What happens next, and what happens when he reunites with the real Camille? Story spans both Camp Rocks and Step 2: The Streets to Step Up : All In. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1- Doppleganger

**Summer Fling**  
 **'Step Up and Camp Rock' Crossover**  
 **Main Characters:** Caitlyn Gellar, Robert Alexander 'Moose' the Third, and Camille Gage  
 **Synopsis:** Moose goes to Camp Rock. He meets Caitlyn, who eerily resembles Camille. The two form a deep bond and try to maintain it, even after camp. Camille returns to Baltimore, and he feels like he has to make a choice.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Caitlyn Gellar belongs to Disney, while Robert Alexander 'Moose' the Third and Camille Gage belong to Lionsgate (I think). This is something I conjured in my brain for entertainment purposes.

* * *

 **Chapter One- Doppelganger**

"I can't believe my brother convinced you to go," Chase Collins chided his close friend, Robert Alexander the III, otherwise known as Moose, while flipping the turn signal up.

Andie West, Chase's girlfriend and Moose's best friend that was a girl, smirked. She grabbed for the bag of Flamin' Hot Cheetos, scarfed a couple, then licked her fingers leisurely. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with him going," she pointed out, while holding up the bag for the driver. "Want one, babe?"

Moose dug his butt deeper into the cushions of the backseat and watched the two interact. They were so in love, and it sort of made him want to barf. He shrugged his shoulders, overhearing them talk about his month away at summer camp. "Your brother said it would be a good idea," he spoke of the director to Maryland School of the Arts, MSA for short, Blake Collins, who was Chase's older brother. He tossed his headphones on and thought to the day he passed up the tip of a lifetime for camp.

 **(Flashback)**

 _I listened to my parents speak about the upcoming trip to Greece. They babbled on and on about visiting family members, especially yaya and pappou, how it's been years, since they last seen me, and they would gush I'm no longer a αγοράκι, which meant little boy in Greek. They were also excited to visit the exquisite architectures riddled throughout central Greece, for example, the Parthenon, plenty of restaurants that served authentic Gyros, bakalava, moussaka and take a dip in the Aegean Sea._

 _Though the trip sounded amazing, and appealing, since I've never been, the high of performing at the Streets still laced my veins. The pleasurable feeling from I received from pop, locking, housing, tutting, breaking, rippled through my body. The way the crowd whooped and hollered still reverberated in my ears, and the soft kiss from Sophie Donovan faintly lingered on my lips. I wanted to perform the routine over and over again. I just couldn't get over it._

 _Blake asked me to meet him in his office that following Monday, after the streets. I did, and he told me that I was a shoe in for the Hip Hop Dance master classes that were offered. I could either do both stage lighting and dance or either or. I opted for the the latter, since my time was, now, in the front-no longer behind the scenes. However, I was a couple of years behind, and he believed that I should attend a summer camp, owned by an old friend of his. He handed me the brochure. In the confines of my room, I overlooked the activities offered and knew I had to make another choice._

 _As my parents continued their incessant ramble, I pulled the sturdy pamphlet out. The location was about an eight hour drive, which I was sure Chase was willing to drive. Thinking about the long run, I showed them._

 _"Blake, uh," I smacked myself mentally, he was still an authority figure, "I mean Dir. Collins, thinks I should attend."_

" _Robert," my dad called me by my legal name, **always.** He shook his head in disagreement, not even taking the pamphlet. "What happened to your aspirations about being an engineer like me and your grandpa?"_

" _Sal," mom butted in, and she looked at me with the most loving and warmest eyes a mother could posses. She grasped the tri-fold leaflet packed with information and perused for longer than I expected. She looked up, "Now, if Moose wants to branch out and, um, try this dancing... honey, we've always known he's a fabulous dancer, I don't see why he can't go. Do you want to go?"_

 _Mom always defended me—thankfully._

" _I do actually. I think it would prepare me for next school year," I answered, hoping to not freak dad out._

" _Eva," dad reprimanded her, his patience ran thin, "what's dance really going to do for him? Now, an engineer, he'll get a job anywhere!"_

 _My eyes bounced between the two, the anxiousness numbing my limbs._

" _No," she didn't think so. "I like this. It will be good for him. Are you sure Moose?"_

 _I nodded. "I can always go to Greece next year..."_

 **(End Flashback)**

That was a month ago.

His parents left the previous day, and that night Chase and Andie picked him up.

"Well, at least he's footing the bill for this," Chase pointed out. "I mean, Greece, Moose... Greece!"

Andie smacked his arm. "Shut up," she grumbled with aggravation. "There's plenty of time for him to go."

"Well, this camp will always be here too," Chase added, as he maneuvered his car around the curvy terrain, and he finally came to a stop. He saw there were already a hundred campers or so present. Most of them engaged in their talents. The females, especially, looked extremely youthful. He felt like an old, dirty man just sitting on the car and them surrounding him, yet a mischievous glint entered his eyes. "Moose," his voice rang,"there's lots of fresh meat here," he joked, while unlocking the trunk.

"Chase," Andie hissed, thinking her boyfriend had rocks for brains. She slapped him upside his head this time. "Don't listen to him Moose."

"Ow," Chase yelped, rubbing his head for comfort. "What was that for?!"

"Think about it," she ordered, as she got out of the car and went to fetch Moose's bags for him.

Once again, Moose shrugged his shoulders. A week ago, Sophie left to pursue professional opportunities. She admitted to Moose a long distance relationship _always_ failed, and they weren't going to work out. The break up wasn't too nasty, but it wasn't pretty either. He's moped around like a lost puppy, so this voyage to the outskirts of New York City was readily accepted. He needed to keep his mind clear and focused on what was to come his junior year at MSA.

"Thanks Andie," he received his bags from her, and he wound her into a brotherly hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," she informed and embraced him tighter. "Don't be a sap, enjoy yourself." She patted his back twice. "You're going to be okay!"

Moose made his way to Chase. They 'blew it up'. "Thanks for the ride," he acknowledged, while fastening his backpack straps and fiddling with his other bags. He scanned around. The kids seemed crazy talented; it was like MSA filtered through here, and he wouldn't be too homesick.

Blake's brother dismissed his words. "Bro, it's nothing, call if you need us," he reminded him again.

"Bye, Moose," Andie said her farewell statement, after closing the trunk and hopping into the passenger seat. She placed her seat belt on and waved. Once her boyfriend began to drive, she grabbed for his hand. "This should be good for him."

"Yeah, it really should," Chase agreed.

Fresh pine, remnants of the morning dew, rays of the shining sun notified Moose this was surely camp. He practically swam through the crowd of campers. Many of them were dancing, singing, playing instruments and rapping. He faintly smiled, here and there, at the people, who were milling by rhythmically. Somewhat lost and unsure of what to really do, since he's never been to something like this before, he asked a random girl where he needed to go.

"Hey," he stepped in front of her, "um, I don't know where to go, to, uh, see where I'm staying."

"Who are you exactly," the girl, who had blonde hair with streaks of brown intermittently streaked, snapped. In return, he scrutinized her cardboard thin body, plums for a chest, a kiwi for a bottom, and dressed in clothes tailored for a runway rather than summer activities. He supposed she was bitter about her appearance and took it out on him. As for her, she noted he stayed longer than she anticipated. She looked at him sideways. "You must be new."

"Oh, well, if you must know, I am. I'm Robert Alexander the third, but you can call me Moose," he introduced himself, and he held his free hand out of for her. She gawked, unimpressed by him. "Okay," he cleared his throat to rid himself of awkwardness, "I was just wondering who do I see about my cabin, you know, where I need to stay."

"Does it look like I'm a camp counselor or something," she retorted rudely, while gesturing her blingy outfit from an upscale department store. "Bye," her eyes circularly hopped, as she walked away with a chauffeur and plenty of people groveling at her feet, seeking her attention.

Agitated by her personality, he was beginning to think coming here was a bad idea. He continued walking, and stopped two guys. They ended up helping him, and coincidentally, they were his bunk mates. Several talents, combined with a funky style of dress described Sander Loya and Barron James. Furthermore, they had the swag of Smiles and Monster, and they were unlike the brat he encountered. He followed them into the bunker.

As he was putting his clothes away, they got to know one another better.

"So, Moose, where you from," Sander asked, his elbows propping him up, as his legs were sprawled everywhere.

"Baltimore," Moose replied, finally resting. His legs were cramped in the back of Chase's SUV, and he needed to make them come alive. He stretched, unsettling noises of his bone cracking could be heard. "Sorry," he apologized for taking his precious time,"uh, yeah, I go to the Maryland School of Arts." He, then, explained the layout of the school.

"So it's like Camp Rock," Barron figured, "but high school style."

"It seems like I'm still in high school," Moose relayed, as he began to stand. He lengthened his body. "There's mean girls here."

Barron and Sander glanced at each other already knowing who he was talking about. .

"Then you must have met Tess Tyler," Barron assumed.

"Wait, so she's TJ Tyler's daughter," Moose questioned, his mind working into overdrive. "Her mom's worth millions!"

"Yeah, if only that money could be used to buy Tess a better personality," Sander snickered, shaking his head. "She'd be more attractive, if she changed her attitude."

Barron cackled in disbelief. "You think Tess is attractive," he begged to differ, "bro, Lola is smokin' hot." He spoke of the singer and dancer with milk chocolate skin, eyes of the same color, and perfectly curled hair to die for. "She's going to be mine this year."

Sander laughed at that. "Whatever, and I'll be honest. I don't care for Tess, I like Ella," he admitted. His eyes twinkled over the petite Filipino that was a slightly, well more like really, ditsy and possessed a real flare for fashion.

"So, you guys must know a lot of people that go here," Moose alleged, as heard them talk.

"Yeah, we do... so Moose," Barron and Sander clasped their hands together, yearning to ear the juicy details of his life. "You got a girlfriend?"

Moose shook his head, memories consuming his mind over the way him and Sophie broke up. "Uh, I don't really want to talk about it... so, do we head out there or something," he changed the subject, while looking out the window.

"Yeah, the opening jam," Sander answered, as he began to tidy himself up. "That's where all the campers come together, kind of like a meet and greet. Not to mention, word around the bunks, we have a special, guest teacher."

The three of them filed out of their cabin, and they walked over the rocky, grass hills and finally came up to the outside stage. Barron and Sander told him they would meet with him later.

Moose strolled without a particular destination. He watched people intermingling, laughing, and hugging. Honestly, he felt out of place, yet he smiled, roving in and out of the people. He came to a stop, when he saw someone sitting on the edge of the stage. She caught his attention, he furrowed his brows, squinting his eyes to get a bigger picture.

Was it her?

It couldn't be.

Could it?

They last laid eyes on each other five years ago. Her style evolved, that was for sure. She no longer wore ponytails, as her hair was down, shoulder length and wavy like his. Already, her skin looked tan. He saw the over size white and orange bag a few inches away from her, a silver laptop resting on her lap, while speaking to another camp member with long, brunette hair. He watched her, his excitement no longer contained. He rushed down.

"Camille," he shouted, "Camille," he stopped right in front of her. "Oh my gosh, Cam," he brought her in for a fierce hug, relief overcoming him and the need to catch up on his mind. "It's been so long!"

The girl instantly froze over the abrupt affection from a stranger. Fellow campers walked by, whispering and giggling like little school girls. Bursting with embarrassment, her face fusing with fire and crimson, she shook her head she didn't know who this person was. She used her petite fists to fight him off of her. "Excuse me," she sheepishly laughed, but he clamped tighter. "EXCUSE ME," she yelled louder.

"Oh, sorry," Moose parted from her, flushed like her. "It's so good to see you, after all these years."

Mitchie Torres looked between the two in wonderment. "Caitlyn, you know this guy," she queried.

Caitlyn Gellar shook her head adamantly. "No, I don't," she turned to him. "I don't know who you are." She cocked her head. She's been going to this camp, since it first opened. She's met most of the campers and crossed paths with all. He did not look familiar to her.

"What," Moose became offended. "You're not Camille... Camille, Camille Gage, Cam, Cammy," his voice heightened with every release of a nickname, "Chameleon?" She denied him. Still, the resemblance was uncanny. In his heart of hearts, he believe she was Camille Gage, his childhood best friend. "Yes, you are..." You have to be, he thought to himself.

Caitlyn wiped her face, while giggling over this. He had a ton of tenacity, in her opinion, but she had to set him straight. "Look, I'm not her, or her, or, are all of those names for her," she began to sound like Ella, much to her dismay. "I'm sorry, um..." she didn't want to be crude, "what's your name?"

Mitchie watched them interact, her mouth curled into a smile. She saw fireworks popping off.

"Robert Alexander the Third, remember," he insisted she did. "I'm the dancing Moose!"

He twirled around, his arms flailing. He dropped back, then ascended without a halt. He held out his hand for her, beckoning for her to take it. When she didn't, he, his hand slipped behind her to pull her to join him. She resisted, her lips breaking into a smile, giggles escaping, which floated around him like music. He still urged her. She shook her head again. Undeterred, hegrabbed her hand and forced her on the stage in front of the whole camp.

"DANCE BATTLE," yelled a camper in joy, and she garnered everyone's attention.

"Are they going to dance together," whispered someone in the sea of humans, others responding with their own predictions.

Everyone faced the sight of these two, absolutely engrossed with the possibilities of what could occur.

Some musicians even went for the offered instruments and played an uptempo beat.

He started, his body different parts of his body isolated and at separate times. He cascaded down, then returned to stand. The complex topples of his body awed the crowd. He swayed his hips, working them in figure eights, rolling them wider, and he eventually went into a routine with his body fluidly cruising. Tapping to the like of Fred Aistaire next, he intermixed hip hop struts and came to a stop. His hands pointing the floor was, as of that point, hers.

Caitlyn had watched him, and he was a great dancer. She couldn't deny, but that didn't intimidate her. Not backing down from a challenge, she worked her upper body in conjunction with her irrational feet. While literally and impeccably swishing her lithe form in layers, as he did, she did not break eye contact with once. She was graced with her his cute smile, and she continued. Her face face livened with animation, her body waved, so she could out do him.

Moose laughed. There was no way this girl could not be Camille. The attitude, the charisma, the charm was her to a tee. He hopped, joining her, and mimicked her movements. He grasped her hand, bounding her to him, and they began to jive as one. His breath graced the side of her neck, slightly startling her over the intimacy. As he twirled her body, he missed the sight of her curious face and the need she had to be with him again.

She shook her head and quickly she got back on track. She flicked her fingers up, urging the commotion of the crowd to go a step higher.

He pointed at her, his head in correspondence with her repertoire of intricate hip, hop moves.

The crowd was going wild! They watched, their jaws dropping over the infinite chemistry these two shared. All egged them to continue further.

Once more, they came to the middle of the stage, facing each other. He grabbed her hand, forcing her to swing around, so she was flushed against his body. He swayed from side to side, whispering into her ear.

"I'm so glad to see you."

The music came to a stop.

For Caitlyn, she went deaf, the world came to a halt, and she stared at her surroundings. The crowd, full of emotion, silently clapped, whistled, screamed. Her new acquaintance, Mitchie, vibrantly displayed two thumbs up. Her ex, best friend, Tess, kept her narrowed eyes on her. His voice was so sincere, as if he was willing to believe she was that Camille girl, but she wasn't. Yet, for that moment, that second with his arms surrounding, she desperately wished she was.

"And how was that," Dee La Duke, the peppy, head music director at Camp Rock, interjected, boosting her arms up for everyone to congratulate the duo. "That was a wonderful! What an awsome impromptu performance to initiate the summer! Give it up to Caitlyn Gellar, and..." she walked over to them. She tugged on Moose's shirt, breaking them up. "What's your name young man?" He told her. "Moose!"

They left the stage to let Dee speak about what was expected and anticipated for the summer.

After coming down the steps, she pulled him away.

"Is this how it's going to be all summer," he questioned in earnest. Everybody was so enthusiastic, and it was quite humbling and very much like the Streets. It was a high he never wanted to get rid of.

"Moose," she called. He continued rambling. "Moose... MOOSE!"

"Wha-yeah, what is it?"

"I'm not Camille," she announced, her voice genuine and steady. She wanted, needed him to believe her. "I'm Caitlyn Gellar, camper today, top selling music producer tomorrow."

He heard her loud and clear this time. "Oh my God..." Moose wiped his neck in mortification over that. He apologized over and over and blamed his overzealous behavior. He thought his best friend from his younger years was back. He admitted he lost touch with her, and with technology nowadays, he hasn't really put in the effort to find her. "I'm sorry, for doing that to you, I didn't mean..."

She placed a soft hand on his arm. "No, it was fun. I have to admit." She laughed. "Okay, who was I kidding, it was blast! Thanks."

"It's no problem. If I forget to mention it, I just want to say you're a talented dancer," he smiled, blushing like a rose.

"Thanks, you are too," she accepted his compliment and gave him one in return. She grinned.

"Um, I'll see more of you, _Caitlyn."_ he enunciated for her and his sake.

"Yeah, I'll like that," she nodded, waving bye to him.

As both walked away from each other, both thought camp wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

 **AN:** And that was the first chapter! I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head, so I had to post it. What do y'all think? Let me know. Please Read and Review. Yes, I'll still be updating 'The Road Ahead', and I will also make sure this story is in canon with, both, Camp Rock and Step Up.


	2. Chapter 2- Clubbing at the Dragon

**A/N:** All about Camille in this chapter. My reason for her absence in Step Up 2 is also in this chapter.

 **Xxxxx**

"Yo Cam," yelled Tyler Gage, from the kitchen of the condo he shared with Nora. "Are you ready yet?!"

After the successful 2006 showcase, Tyler and Nora toured with a professional dance company and fell deeper in love. Any time off they got, the two returned to their hometown, Baltimore, and gave back to the community. For example, they made appearances at MSA functions, raised money for various charities and taught classes at local dance studios. Recently, the couple found out they were expecting. They decided to purchase a condo, a place to call home and raise their bundle of joy, and Nora opted to not extend her contract with the company, but Tyler would still tour to bring in income.

He planned the dates with the schedule coordinator and made sure he would not miss the birth of his first child.

Before resettling in Baltimore, Tyler petitioned the courts for him and Nora to become the primary guardians to his little sister, Camille. He kept in touch with her long after he left Lena and Bill, their foster parents. He adored her like she was his own, and he genuinely wanted the best for her. Although she was doing well at the new school district the foster parents transferred her to, he believed his sister would do even better at the Maryland School of the Arts. It would help her, as much as it helped him. Plus, the moves she exhibited in the front yard, from two years back, was not some fluke.

She was born to dance.

It took some time for the courts to grant them custody, since they were young, only 20, and Tyler's juvenile records, though expunged, were taken into account. Letters of recommendation from various people, Miles, Lucy, Katherine- Nora's mother, Director Gordon, others they toured with and even Lena and Bill, poured in. They supported this was the best decision for Camille.

Just last week, the judge approved.

Camille exited her new bedroom casually dressed in a jean vest, black top, red shorts and Adidas. Tonight, her brother was set to take her to teen night at the Dragon to meet with Andie, her new boyfriend and a mutual friend.

"And what the hell are you wearing," Tyler was the protective older brother per usual. He scrutinized her outfit. "Put your arms at each side of your body."

She followed begrudgingly. "Tyler," she complained. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?!"

Nora emerged from the living room with a bowl that used to house chocolate covered pickles, after she heard her soon to be hubby. She became confused. "What she's wearing is fine, tasteful; it doesn't show too much skin." She thought he was going crazy.

"It's too short," he commented, seeing her fingers reaching below her shorts.

"Well, that's what they're called, shorts," Nora remarked, as she scrounged the fridge for the chocolate and pickles. "Besides, it gets crazy hot in the Dragon. She just wants to be comfortable."

"Thank you," Cam acknowledged Nora.

"Fine," Tyler caved, "but, if I see one guy, one grimey guy at that, hit on you, I'm bashing skulls. No, ifs, ands or buts about it."

Nora and Camille rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"If you're going to do that, can you wait until after you bring home a pint of Green Tea ice cream with vanilla wafers," his fiancee mocked begged. Her arm swung around his burly neck.

"You're so lucky I love you," He kissed her on the lips.

Camille watched them interact. She was happy for her brother; he found the love of his life. She had to admit he was more sensitive because of Nora's influence. One day, she hoped to find a love like theirs.

She also hoped Nora's influence would cause Tyler to be a little more lenient.

Nora grinned at her soon to be husband. "Cam, you look amazing. Have fun tonight!" She waddled back to the living room.

"Remember, you're only there to meet with three people," he still cringed at the thought of Andie, his little 'sister', dating, and he couldn't get over the way his 16 year old sister was dressed in front of him. He laid down the rules. "So, Imma tell you this, right now." Camille listened carefully, but from the look on his face, she wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "I don't want you shaking your pom pom, dropping it low or like it's hot, getting low, giving it up to anyone, I don't care how many times they ask when you gonna, and please don't back that thang up."

"So, I'm supposed to stand like a statue," she deducted from that statement with a weird facial expression. "You know, we're going to a dance club, right?"

"Go to the car," Tyler ordered.

 **Xxxxx**

Barely a foot inside the club, people, left and right, converged to welcome Tyler to the Dragon. He made quite a name for himself, both, in and out of Baltimore. He clamped hands with the people he knew and introduced himself to the people he didn't know, but wanted to know him. Though he acquired some type of status, he still remained humble and wasn't an egotistical jerk. He moved through the crowd, already noticing dudes stopping Camille to try and talk to her. He saw 'the eyes' they were giving her. He intervened with an intimidating presence.

As he helped move her along, Camille couldn't help but feel he was taking on both roles, guardian and brother, way too far. He could give her the benefit of the doubt.

At one of the VIP tables, Andie sat with her boyfriend, Chase, and Missy.

Andie immediately got on her feet, when she saw them coming. "Oh my God, Camille," she squealed like a little school girl. It had been two and a half years, since she last saw her. The teen has grown into one good looking person. She embraced her. "You look so good tonight," she parted and took a better look.

"Thanks, Andie, you look good too," Cam complimented, surprised that Andie was beginning to sport a more feminine look. The last time she laid her eyes on her, Andie was donning track suits. Tonight, she had on a midriff top, skinny jeans and Jordans.

Afterwards, Andie greeted Tyler. "It's so great to see you! How's Nora doing?"

"She's hungry," Tyler quipped with a laugh. He saw her two companions. "Are you going to introduce us or what?"

"Yeah," Andie said above the music. She brought him closer. "Guys, I'm sure you've heard about Tyler Gage. Well, this is him." She gestured for him to come closer. "That's Missy; we used to be in the 410 crew together, and, now, we're in the MSA Crew with the 'prep school wannabes'."

"I never said that," Missy denied in a joking manner, as she gave a hug to Tyler. "It's nice to meet you.

"And Tyler, this is my boyfriend, Chase Collins; his brother is Director Blake Collins."

Tyler shook hands with for Chase very firmly. He sized him up and down. He approved of the relationship the two shared. "This is my sister," his hand slipped to the small of her back, and he brought her towards them, "Camille."

Camille greeted them cordially and took her seat next to Andie. "This place is so cool." Her head bobbed and craned, as she saw people ripping up the dance floor. She combed through the sea of people, wondering if a certain curly haired kid was somewhere in there. As her upper body shimmied with the music's tempo, she thought about him.

Robert Alexander the III, better known as Moose.

They met in fourth grade, and she remembered when he picked her up from the cafeteria. She was so nervous and thought he was going to spurt hurtful things about her because she was stuffing her face and had on raggedy clothes. No, he never judged her. If anything, he helped her to be more comfortable with who she was. They continued to get close, but her foster parents moved elsewhere for a new job opportunity, she got transferred to a new school, and they lost touch. Since relocating near their old neighborhood, she's thought about him several times. She thought about getting in touch with him, but didn't know how.

She wondered if he knew about this place.

"Do you plan on auditioning for MSA, Camille," Chase questioned. His girlfriend told him about Camille's talent, and he was anxious to see it. He would make sure to put in a good word, the next time he hung out with Blake, which was tomorrow. He knew Blake was already scoping out prospective students, and he'd give him a brotherly hand by suggesting Camille.

"I would love to," she nodded, since hearing so many wonderful things about the school from Nora and her brother. "When's the next audition?"

Andie and Chase looked at one another, a light bulb going off in their head.

"How about right now," Andie thought out loud. This was a good of a time as any, the perfect setting.

Tyler chuckled. "Damn, you just spring that on her?"

"WHAT," Cam shrieked in surprise. She was not at all ready; this was too spontaneous. Her brother kept laughing. She smacked his forearm. "I can't."

"Mamacita, work it," Missy urged, believing she had what it took to enter the performing arts school. "If you're scared to go out there by yourself, I'll go with you. We can make it a fake dance battle."

Camille bit her lip, a bit hesitant, yet she agreed. If she couldn't dance here, where there were a couple of hundred people, then she had no business auditioning for, what, five or six faculty members. She got off her ass and followed Missy to the dance floor. She would be lying, if she said she wasn't nervous. Of course, she was. Fear bubbled, somersaults were continuously happening inside her stomach. In addition, this was a predominantly black club. The last thing she ever wanted to hear was 'oh white girls can't move' or 'what dat white girl tryna do out there'. Her eyes scanned around, and she felt the heat from theirs.

'Pop, Lock and Drop it' by Huey came on.

"Ignore them and concentrate on me," the sexy Latina advised. As she garnered a bigger circle around Camille, she added some flavor from her heritage. She started first, her allusive moves provoking cat calls from the males around her.

People noticed what was going down and peered to see what was to happen next. Andie climbed onto her chair to see, while Chase stood below her, his arm slithered around her leg. Tyler kept his eyes on Camille only. She wasn't moving at all; it was like a case of stage fright, which was mind blowing to him. He began to worry about her. Unable to stand back any longer, he stepped towards the main floor.

Andie's arm lunged to stop him right where he was. "You can't rescue her all the time."

Nora's fiance turned around, his eyes icy. "But she needs me," he insisted.

"Does she," she countered. She understood his need to be there for her, but she was bound to get on her two feet some time. She gave him some advice, since he's given her plenty. "This is her opportunity to showcase what she's got. Don't interrupt, intervene or save her, when she hasn't even tried."

"But-"

"No buts. You practically fed me to the wolves," she referenced her audition at MSA, "and, look, I stopped running with a rogue crew, made connections with people I never thought I'd hang out with, and I even gained a wonderful boyfriend. Camille's a big girl, she _can_ swim."

Tyler heard. He hung back and remained where he was.

For a majority of the song, Camille spectated. The music aired around her, the cheers for Missy enveloped her, and she wanted to show every single person, doubter or not, what she was made of. First, she clapped to the beat. Second, she rolled her shoulders around, then, thirdly, like the ripple of a wave, she allowed herself to get loose. Her knees caved at a 90 degree angle, her hands contorted towards her then away from her like a traditional tutting routine. Erected to a starting position, she took the tutting a step further by making it more fluid and creative. Her legs and arms worked cohesively and choppily in layers. She was high, low, her body twisted and turned sideways, she went around in a circle. As the crowd began to go wild for her, she rocked her hips in sync with the song and Missy.

Missy smiled in approval. In her opinion, this girl definitely knew what she was doing.

At the chorus, the two began to pop, lock and drop it.

 **Toot that thang up mami make it roll**  
 **Once you pop lock drop it for**  
 **me baby get low**  
 **If your mama give it to you**  
 **baby girl let**  
 **it show**  
 **Once you pop lock drop it for me**  
 **maybe we can roll**

Camille mimicked Missy, but she didn't stay in one spot. With each pivot of her hip, she heel-toe, stepped with her feet, her hands rose above her in every angle. That was her popping and locking. When she dropped it, she she did so twice and with a style she only possessed. She continued, her moves, her steps unpredictable, and were full of personality, and allure.

"Whoa," Chase commented, as he watched her. Not only, could she dance, but she had a stage presence. It was like someone else he knew, Moose, to be perfectly honest. He whipped his phone out and texted his brother he had a prospective student.

"What the hell is she doing," Tyler hissed, remembering her warned her to not drop it low, as he witnessed the intricate flurries. "She's not allowed to do that!"

Andie smacked his chest. "Quit it," she laughed. She whooped and hollered for Camille. She was a showstopper, possessed a star quality, and she was a guaranteed shoe in for MSA.

Tyler just had to accept that.


	3. Chapter 3- Rescued by a Moose

**A/N:** Back to Camp Rock with Moose and Caitlyn. In this chapter, I added how Moose and Camille met and my own spin on what happened after Caitlyn finds out Mitchie's secret.

 **Xxxxx**

Moose returned to his cabin, after taking a shower. Though the water was freezing, it was a stark contrast to earlier in the day. Two sets of eyes were already prying for information. He ignored them by placing his shower items on the side table and by laying down. Through his insubordinate, tendrils of curvy hair, he made his bunk mates out.

They did not move not move one bit.

"Can I help you," he asked, supposing this was about earlier.

"What the hell was that man," Barron interrogated in dire need of an answer. He leaned in deeper. "We saw what you did with _her._ "

"First of all, is that how y'all people boogie in Baltimore," Sander inquired in a rhetorical sense, then went in for the kill. "Not only us, but everyone in camp saw what y'all did. Do you know her?"

For the second time, Moose rubbed the back of his neck for much needed relief. Perspiration broke his skin's surface over the slight interrogation, but it wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise was the fact Caitlyn was not Camille. "No," he chuckled, "I-I thought she was someone from my past," he answered still in shock he danced with a complete stranger. He, maybe, shouldn't have jumped the gun, but how he could he stop?

She was engaging, electrifying even.

"Someone from your past," one of his new friends wondered. "She must be important then."

"If we ever came in contact, I doubt she'd remember me," Moose shook his head, then he looked up to ponder, "I will say though, I remember her."

 **(Flashback)**

" _Robert," my third grade teacher requested my help. I trotted to her desk, curiosity with me. She smiled, exposing her pearly whites. "A new student is joining us today. Can you bring her to class?"_

" _Is she at the office, Mrs. Cruz?"_

" _Yes, she is," she handed me the turtle shaped hall pass. "Be nice."_

" _I will."_

 _Of course, I headed to the office in style. My legs weaved in-out-in-out, my arms curved with my body copying. When I danced, every single part of my anatomy was in flight. I headed over, my floppy curls going to and fro, and I arrived at the front office. I entered and stepped up to the large, wooden desk."Ms. Noon."_

" _Yes, Robert," Ms. Noon was the kind of elementary school secretary that recognized kids' faces and their names with ease._

" _Ms. Cruz sent me over to pick up the new student."_

" _Oh, right, Camille Gage." Her eyes did the once around, then she gestured with a finger I come in closer. "I sent her to the cafeteria," she whispered between us surreptitiously. I wondered why the new student was sent there. Lunch wasn't for another two hours. "I'll ring up Ms. June, so she knows you're coming to get her."_

" _Okay, I'll head over there," I said goodbye and walked to the cafeteria. I entered, careful to not make a sound, since the older grades were in there practicing for a play. Ms. June, the lead cafeteria lady, motioned for me to come towards the back._

 _She was nice and always gave me extra potatoes._

 _In the back, at a makeshift cafeteria table, I saw her. She was ravenously destroying her cereal, milk, blueberry muffin, banana, two bananas actually, and juice. I watched her, for some time. She was a tiny girl, but possessed an appetite to blow a sumo wrestler out the water. Suddenly, her head came up, her auburn eyes grew wide like she had been caught. She fiddled with her food, a slight whimper coming, and balled her fists to furiously wipe her tears._

 _I advanced towards her, careful in manner because I did not want to arouse any other emotion in her. She retracted with each step I took and almost slid off the chair. Music started to play. We both heard it, she resumed sitting back in her chair, and we locked eyes with one another._

 ** _I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, madame, with you  
My heart won't let me do things they should do_**

 _"Hi," I said my hello in the nicest voice I could muster._

" _Hello," she piped, but defeated and sad._

" _My name is Robert Alexander the Third, but you can call me Moose."_

" _Moose," she questioned. She rolled her lips together, apprehensiveness tagged along, but she was more open to me than before. "That's a funny name."_

" _It's my nickname," I explained. "What's your name?"_

" _Camille..."_

" _That's pretty..." I smiled at her, and she reciprocated. "You're in my class, and I'm supposed to take you there. Are you ready?"_

" _Can I finish eating... I hardly, get to..." her words dragged, as if hinting to something, but, at that age, I wasn't too sure what she meant. I nodded and waited for her, since I wasn't in any rush to get to back to class anyways. Four gulps later, she was finished. Her trash laid piled._

" _Do you need help," I questioned._

 _She nodded._

 _And together, we cleaned the area._

 _When we were done, we headed to the exiting doors, but when the song restarted, we stayed and watched the older grades perform a modern waltz to the song._

 ** _I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, madame, with you  
My heart won't let me do things they should do.  
You know what? You're lovely. _**

_I saw her. She performed her own dance to her own rendition of that song. How did I know? The popping movements of her neck, chest, and arms told me so. She, too, bounced to the beat of her own drum._

 _I escorted her to a class, our friendship quickly forming afterwards._

 **(End Flashback)**

"Yo, from what I know, Caitlyn's single," Barron thought about getting the two together. "What you think Moose?"

"No, I just got out of a relationship. It wouldn't feel right."

Even though, Sophie and him didn't date for a long period of time, that was still his first relationship, and he cherished what they had. After all, she was his first kiss. Hopefully, she wouldn't be his last. Then again, he was the gawky, scrawny kid from around the block. That didn't necessarily scream 'heartthrob', but he didn't want to jump on the first piece of ass he saw either.

"Right," Sander responded, his sarcasm heard. He snuggled more comfortably with his pillow. "It's not like you married the girl. It's perfectly okay to date. We're young," he educated around a hearty yawn. "I wish someone videotaped how you looked. You were all goofy looking with hearts coming out your eyes!"

Moose laughed over the quips, and he threw his pillow at Sander.

Sander intercepted it. "Thanks, I love pillows!"

With just one pillow beneath his head, Moose crossed his hands and placed them behind his head for extra leverage. He stared up at the wooden ceiling, contemplation enveloping him. His last thought before sleep claimed him was surrounded with the aspiring music producer.

 **Xxxxx**

It was the following morning.

Moose entered the mess hall, and he gathered is breakfast together. Surprisingly, the food looked edible, unlike the 'fabulous' entrees served at MSA. He scanned the area, and a tap was administered to his shoulder. He turned to the side, but didn't see anyone there. He faced the opposite way, no one there either. Thinking he was going crazy, or the remnants of that funny tasting fruit smoothie from yesterday's side cafe, he immediately took a seat—the nearest one that was available.

"Hey, cutie," a feminine voice greeted him.

Moose rose his head, and he saw it was the girl from yesterday that didn't give him the time of day. He believed an underlying motive was attached to that compliment.

"Um, hey," he said, as his jaw tightened in annoyance. "Maybe, I should-" He grabbed his tray.

"No, stay," she ordered, and smirked over the fact he listened. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I was a little jet lagged. Anyways, I'm Tess Tyler, this is Peggy Dupree, and Ella Pador." She held out her hand for him, gesturing her minions to not copy. She wanted to talk to him—personally.

"Alright, let's blow it up," he attempted to show her his preferred handshake, but she looked perplexed

Ella overheard, after taking a bite of her non-carb breakfast and immediately ducked her pretty little head.

Peggy became confused. "Ella," the name exited like a question rather than a statement. She peered over the table.

"Didn't you hear him," Ella said just above a whisper and a little strained. "He said, 'blow it up', uh, hello bomb!"

"Wow, okay," he displayed the method, their faces still flat and dull. "Forget it." These were hellish replicas of his closest female friends, Tess-Andie, Peggy-Fly and Ella-Kido. Oh, how he missed the petite Asian that insisted she didn't own an accent. He ignored them and scanned the area. There was no sign of Caitlyn.

"So, there's no bomb involved," Ella wondered, before taking a bite of her eggs.

"No," Peggy replied, on his behalf. "Ella, sweetie, just continue eating."

"That dancing you did yesterday, on stage, it was pretty cool," Tess flirtatiously complimented, while batting her eyelashes at him. "Do you dance all the time?"

"Yeah, it's kind of what I'm known for back in Baltimore," he explained, which all the females nodded to. "Have you heard of The Streets?"

"Duh," Ella answered mindlessly. "It's where houses are located, silly." Her table occupants groaned in frustration. "What?"

"What are The Streets," Peggy questioned, interested in what he was saying.

Moose gave a thorough response and added why he was here. "And, well, the director to the school I attend, thought I should come for the summer to get a taste, I guess, before school starts," he summed it up, then took a bite of his toast.

"You gave up a trip to Greece, to come here," Tess questioned, thinking that sounded absolutely absurd.

"Hey, you could've gone on tour with your mom," Peggy countered, and she was met with a glare from her 'best friend'. She ignored that and grounded her food with a spork irritably.

Caitlyn rolled up to the table, feeling bad for Moose, who appeared perturbed. She didn't mean to walk away from him so soon, after poking for his attention, but Lola had 'womanly' issues. "Are you done talking him to death," she asked with a hint of malice.

Daggers were thrown from the 'It' girl's eyes at the sudden arrival of her ex friend. "You don't want to share him or what," she pursed her lips together, eventually her tongue clicking to the roof of her mouth. She snickered. "That's right, you don't like competition."

" _You_ don't like competition," Caitlyn corrected her, scoffing. She turned to Moose. "You want to eat breakfast with me."

"Yeah," Moose jumped on the chance. He quickly gathered his food and followed, after Caitlyn exchanged some words with Mitchie, who was called by Tess in a demanding fashion.

It was very awkward, and he felt like he never left school for summer vacation. The cattiness was apparent here.

"What's that about?"

"Nothing," Caitlyn muttered, as she separated her food. She saw his unrelenting look and caved. "Alright, I don't get along with her."

"That's a given, but why?"

"This is your first year here, so you don't know who she really is. To put it in layman's terms, she's a bitch."

"Blunt much?"

"I could be more blunter, but that's the easiest way to put it. She's on this almighty, conceitedly believing everyone should bow down to her like she's some queen. If she realized the truth, she's just like everyone else."

"Damn, what the hell did she do to you," he questioned, since she spoke about the their turmoil with so much passion.

"It's a long story," she answered. Cryptically. She grabbed a piece of paper from her pant pocket. "I found this on internet last night."

Moose skimmed the paper. It was an article from the The Streets battle, which made headlines. The still shot was of him, and a cocky smirk curled his lips. "So, I just left such a lasting impression on you, you had to look me up," he basked in this, while flexing. "Yeah, I'm that sexy."

Caitlyn giggled. "Hardly, I just had to see where you came from. The Maryland School of Arts sounds amazing," she stated.

"Yeah, there's definitely a lot going on there. I was actually admitted for stage lighting, but starting next school year, I'll be dancing."

"Wow, do they also have a program dedicated to producing music?"

"Oh, yeah, an alumni, Miles Darby, he was at the top of that class. Now, he's working with some of the hottest names in music. Why, are you interested in going?"

"It's sounds great, beyond great, but I live in Albany."

"Oh," he heard, and it disappointed him.

He concentrated on her, while she began to eat. She was different, a good different. This aura that encompassed her, it awakened his curiosity. She was so carefree, polite, sassy, enthusiastic and wonderful, and he couldn't forget she danced flawlessly. She, also, wasn't anything like Sophie, but that added to her appeal.

"Is there something on my face," she began to swat anything around her. "Moose," she witnessed him in deep thought. At least, that's what it seemed to be. Now, she got to look at him. The fluke worked in her favor. Once finished reading the newspaper article, she developed a new found respect for him. He saved the crew, from what she read. He was sweet, caring, and it was nice to meet someone new.

"Um," he cleared his throat, locking eyes with her, "sorry, Camille." He couldn't stop himself, even if he tried. The name rushed out so quick, and he instantly felt stupid for calling her that.

"It's okay," she snapped out it, coming off her cloud, "we should get to eating."

They did and also continued to get to know each other on a deeper level.

 **Xxxxx**

Caitlyn stormed out of the mess hall. She couldn't believe the news she just found out. Mitchie was lying about her mom being the president of Hot Tunes-China. Her mom, in all reality, was the cook of the camp. The only thing she was president of, was the kitchen! All the food that's been prepared so far, has been prepped by the hands of Connie—Mitchie's mother. Yes, Caitlyn was aggravated by Mitchie's deceit.

She just had to claw her way to the top of popularity ladder by saying anything.

This was the lie of all lies.

She was walking, her mind invaded with too many thoughts, clueless there was ditch coming up. She grumbled, "Hot-Tunes China this, or Hot-Tunes China that." She made irritable facial expressions and one signifying she wanted to barf.

Out the blue, she stepped, and she wasn't looking, and the ground flew from under her. She fell, tumbling, encountering several sharp rocks and thin branches poking her like medical needles on the way down. She shrieked in both pain and terror. When she finally stopped, which, to her, was ten minutes later, she groaned.

Moose's predetermined destination, tonight, was the camp kitchen. That's where his newest friend would be. Yesterday, he witnessed the unfortunate spaghetti hurling incident between Caitlyn and Tess. To be honest, he reveled in the fact Caitlyn engaged in such a thing. Tess, the camp diva, deserved it, as she treated everyone around her like they were her scum or personal servants. He was sure others begged to differ with his opinion, since she was the 'cool girl'. He crossed over a bridge, breathing in the nightly scents, and he saw how large the moon was tonight. The yellowish tinted ball reflected in the water's below. It was a sight to see, and he sort of wished he had someone to witness it with.

He would, he just needed to pick her up.

Once again, surprise figuratively danced around him. He's been at this camp for a three weeks now, learned various skills and happened to meet Shane Grey of Connect 3, who was very much impressed with his dance talent. To hear that from someone in the biz was extremely gratifying. In addition, it proved his dad wrong. And to make this experience even more worthwhile, he met _her._ Yeah, so, at first, he jumped the gun when he thought she was Camille, but after really getting to know her and her dream of being a music producer, he knew Caitlyn Gellar.

That girl had talent coming out of every inch of her body.

Without notice, he heard moans of agony fill his ears. He stopped, dead in his tracks, and looked around. Other campers were close to the cabins, about fifty feet away, but the sounds were close to where he was. "Hello," he said. There was no answer. "Hello," repeated, louder than before.

Caitlyn gasped through the unfavorable sensations she was suffering from. The twinges were traveling from her lower extremities to her upper extremities, unexpected numbness partnering. She was thinking the worst. She attempted to position herself, but invisible pressure kept her imprisoned. Where she was, there was complete darkness. She knew no one was bound to see her until the following morning.

Then, _his_ voice traveled to her.

She cleared her throat.

"Moose!"

Before giving up, he heard his name called. Once, twice, the third time the most urgent. He followed the calls of his name. He looked down, his eyes combing the expanse brush. Anyone could be buried down there—alive or dead. His chest sunk over the latter. If he ran for assistance, it might be too late. Realizing it was up to him, he repelled down.

He carefully guided his feet, his hands planted for additional support. Several branches and thorns nicked his hands, blood coming, but it wasn't at the speed of light. The flow was slow like the way he drug his feet right now. He continued. Though he's never done something of this caliber before, he supposed the fear of someone severely hurt and in need of medical assistance fueled him along. He was roughly 15 feet down, then he opened his mouth once more.

"Hello!"

"Moose," she yelled with more ferocity this time.

Urgency laced _her_ voice too, and being as close as he was, there was no mistaking who was the owner of that voice. "Caitlyn!" His chest flared with worry yet relief, making for such an unpleasant cocktail. "Where are you?"

"Here, somewhere, I guess." It was not a detailed response, but she didn't know how else to word it. "Moose, I'm really hurt," she prevented herself from crying, as she didn't want to worry him any more than he probably was.

"I'll find you, just wait," he cursed for not having his cell phone. He also regretted going rogue on this rescue mission. "Uh, do you know, if you're left or right from me?"

His efforts were decent, she reminded herself. "If I did, don't you think you would be near me by now," she asked him.

"Touche," he replied. He did what anyone would do in this kind of situation. "Eenie, meenie, miny, moe, catch a tiger by a toe..."

"You are not doing that," she interrupted, "um... go..." she started to bounce in and out of consciousness, succumbing to the wounds she's acquired.

"No, NO," Moose griped. Based on the mandatory first aid classes he had to take his freshman year, it sounded like she was going into shock. In situations like these, it was best to call 911, so the professionals could handle it. However, this was an emergency, and it was only up to him. He threw caution to the wind, proceeded right and scavenged for her. "Caitlyn, Caitlyn, come on where are you?!":

Caitlyn flopped, coming to just enough to call out his name once more. "Moose, please," she pleaded with him to get her.

He was getting closer to her location. He kept going, finally arriving to a what looked like a large lump. He dropped to his knees, more scrapes and cuts marring his skin. He parted the brush. There she was. He exhaled a breath of relief. "Caitlyn," he cupped her body with his arms and swung her, ever so slightly, to wake her up. "Caitlyn, it's me, Moose," he announced in a gentle tone.

In the midst of her dreariness, she made him out. She smiled warmly. "Thank you."

"Any time," he laughed at her, pulling tendrils of her hair away from her face. "Bear with me, I'm looking for a way to get us out of here."

"Just as long as you hold me... I will," she promised.

* * *

 **Preview for the Next Chapter- Camille auditions for Blake, Moose says goodbye to Caitlyn, and they reunite.**


	4. Chapter 4- So, We Meet Again

**Chapter Four- So, We Meet Again**

 **Xxxxx**

 **Camille's Room**  
 **Tyler and Nora's Condo**  
 **Baltimore, MD**

The alarm clock buzzed erratically, programmed at exactly 6:00 AM to do so.

Camille groaned, as her fingers crawled to the button for 'off'. As her eyes settled, she looked at the time. Just three more hours until her audition for MSA. Having showered last night, she slipped out of her comfy sleeping clothes and dressed in clothes that were dance appropriate, more flexible but not too slinky. After changing, she headed to the kitchen.

While rummaging, she realized nothing looked or sounded appealing. There were numerous butterflies occupying her stomach anyways. She was just so nervous, but ecstatic at the same time.

She had enough time to squeeze in another practice. Turning around, her heart jumped into her throat. "Ah!"

"Good morning, Cam," Nora said around a yawn. She shuffled towards the refrigerator and grabbed the carafe of orange juice. She looked for two cups in the cupboard and poured the juice into the glasses. "I thought your audition was at nine?" She handed one of the cups to her soon to be sister in law, wondering why she was working herself to the point of exhaustion. If she kept this up, she'd be in the hospital not MSA.

She grabbed the juice, waiting for her heart to resurface to it's correct spot. She figured she could at least drink this. "Good morning, Nora, and yeah it is."

"So, then, why are you up so early," the pregnant woman interrogated, grabbing several items from the fridge and pantry to make a hearty breakfast.

"Were you this nervous, when you auditioned for MSA?"

Tyler's fiancee nodded. "Most definitely." She started to crack some eggs. While whisking, she elaborated. "It's nerve wracking, and I had the fear I was going to step the wrong way or fall on my face or both."

"But you didn't."

"You're correct, I didn't."

"How did you get through your audition," Camille asked, curious.

"Well, I had a lot of support from my best friend, Lucy, Miles, and my boyfriend, at the time, Brett," she answered. It's been awhile, since she's thought about her entrance 'test'. "Cam, what are you so nervous for? You're going to do great, and you have the support from Ty, myself, and I'm sure Andie and her boyfriend is rallying behind you too."

Tyler's sister tossed a thankful glance. She reminisced about what occurred after dancing with the spicy Latina, Missy. She headed back to the VIP table. Andie praised her for a job well done, as her brother scolded her for gyrating sexily. Whatever that meant. She was, then, pulled to the side by Chase, and he spoke to her about this Friday. She was at the top of the list to audition for his brother, Director Blake Collins.

Since then, she's been preparing, pulling two a days, the hours totaling 16. Even while eating, her shoulders pounced stylishly. When she walked, it was with a jerk and a pop. Before sleeping, she performed a strenuous eight count that turned into a more arduous 16 count, incorporating ballet, traditional hip hop and Capoeira. It was her favorite thing to do, mixing dance genres, believing it would make her unique. Hopefully, she would stand out against the other 50 people auditioning.

If she was offered a spot, she knew plenty of opportunities came a knockin'.

She was determined to be one of the 10 to get in.

"Just because I know the director's brother, doesn't mean I'm a shoe in," Camille debated, while grasping her empty glass tightly, which Nora agreed to. "I hope Tyler doesn't show up, and use 'I'm Tyler Gage, she's my sister' bit either. I want to get in on my talent, alone."

"Very commendable," Nora chimed, while directing her body all over the kitchen to prepare this breakfast for three, well four, including the flourishing baby in her stomach. She gave an encouraging smile to Camille, calming her fears, so she didn't become sick or worse. "Get another hour of sleep. If you're sleep deprived, you'll either fall asleep and be late, or make do a misstep and injure yourself."

"I hope not," Camille gasped that would be the worst thing to happen.

"I'm serious, head back to bed," she ordered, as a caring guardian rather than an overbearing guardian. She adored Camille to death, and as if she was her own daughter. Like Tyler, she, too, wanted the best for her. That was why she was sending her back to bed. She would do better with additional sleep. She saw Camille was going to resist. "Uh, uh, uh," she clanked her spatula on the counter with each 'uh'. "Don't you dare."

"But," Camille defied, the extra practice needed. She believed so.

"No," Nora was firm. "One hour more."

Camille nodded listlessly, listening to the advice given.

Though she knew, any minute spent practicing ensured her a spot at MSA.

* * *

 **Parking Lot**  
 **Maryland School of the Arts**  
 **Baltimore, MD**

Two and a half hours later, Tyler's car crept to a stop. He watched his sister, her movements frazzled, her mind elsewhere but on the task just beyond the doors to the performing arts school. He shook his head. All last night, he kept telling her, 'go to bed, go to bed, go to bed'. He knew if she didn't hit the sack like she should have, then this would result. Instead, she stayed up, perfecting steps that didn't need to be perfected any more than they were. He sometimes wished his sister listened to him. He _did_ have the best intentions for her.

If he didn't, then he wouldn't have fought for her in court like he did.

"Cam, don't be so analytical," he advised.

"I can't help it," she yelped, thinking she forgot her choice song. She ravaged through her sack, seeking the compact disc. "Oh shit!" She believed it wasn't in there.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he prevented her from having a heart attack, "come on, sis, don't be like this." He wished he could conjure a spell, send her some energy, help her, do something, so she could restrain her from thinking the worst. She really could be her own worst enemy. He grabbed her bag, situating it on the steering wheel carefully. He dug in, and, with ease, he found the disc that was securely tucked in the bags inner pocket. "See," he waved it in front of her. It was meant to mock her, let her know he found it, in not time at all, because he was lucid.

Annoyed, she snatched it out of his hand. "Okay, I get it," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Talk to me... what's going through your mind?"

"It's nothing."

Nothing. That word bounced in his insides and landed nowhere. It was a big, fat lie. Like brother's intuition, he questioned her again. "What's going through your mind?"

She surrendered, for the most part. "When I moved back to the neighborhood, I thought... never mind," she sealed her mouth.

How could she tell her brother she expected to see a certain scrawny, curly headed kid from her elementary school somewhere around town or slipping and sliding in a flashy manner down these hallways or at the club. A sight she would love to see and partake in even. She missed him, thought about him often, and she felt stupid for not keeping in touch. Technology had advanced. There was this thing called the internet, infinite amount of information was stored there.

She remembered that she didn't even tell him goodbye, not formally anyways.

"What did you think," Tyler pressed for more information. "Come on, Cam, talk to me," his prodding continued. "Maybe it'll clear your head."

"I'll be fine," she shut him out, as she stepped out the car. She received her bag. "I'll call when I'm done."

There was one logical explanation for why she was acting like this—a boy. Whoever this boy was, he was fixing to beat the shit out of him for doing this to his little sister. He watched her enter, a little hesitant to do so, and he left a minute later.

With wide eyes, Camille looked around the expanse school. It was slightly intimidating and much more structured than her last school. She strolled the hallways, her fingers making physical contact with each of the lockers, her head craning in every single direction. She pictured herself going here, any one of the hundred of lockers hers. To be honest, she liked the mental picture forming.

This was where she was meant to be.

At the three enlarged pictures in one of the hallways, she stopped. The right was of a former student, the middle of Director Collins in an extravagant production of 'Swan Lake', and final picture captivated her the most. Her eyes examined, her thoughts ran wild, her heart accelerated like a bullet train in Japan. Even in the rain, his cap barely there, barely not, his curls spilling out with his arms swung to the side, she knew who that was. She glanced at the caption, a confirmation it was him.

Robert Alexander the Third, otherwise known as Moose.

He _did_ go here.

There was plenty of questions she needed to ask Andie and Chase, ie. 'Do you know him?', 'Where is he right now?', 'Is he going here for dance?' She needed the 411 on him.

Marching to the throbbing beats of her heart, she ran through, joy coursing her veins, excitement thriving inside of her, to her destination, the auditorium.

Already, there were several people outside of the door, stretching, practicing, and mentally going through the steps. She smiled anxiously, when eyes came her way. They weren't filled with animosity but rather with curiosity. With an arm, she proceeded, trying to find a slot closest to the door.

It didn't matter; she was already called in.

Nervous pangs slammed in her body, causing a boat of unease and fear to sail with her, as she was led inside. Staring at the vacant chairs, she assumed there were at least two hundred. Staring at the stage, she assumed thousands of feet have traversed on the smooth surface. Staring at the five people behind a rectangular desk, she placed her fate in their hands.

"Camille Gage, nice to meet you," Blake Collins greeted, after looking up from the piles and piles of papers scattering in front of him. He smiled at her genuinely.

Usually, cold, methodical and abrasive when necessary, he turned over a new leaf after watching the Streets. At first reluctant and under the impression it was an illegal activity, he was proven wrong and was glad. The Streets proved to be much more than a battle between crews, it was a breeding ground for else was she supposed to know a certain scrawny, curly headed kid in the lighting department was supposed to be dancing instead? It was also safe to say his little brother influenced him positively. Director was much softer, not as hard edged when students popped and locked, nor did he try to accentuate ballet. In addition, thanks to Chase, he was alerted about the young woman standing right in front of him.

She returned his smile, not seeing the 'the man with a stick up his butt' Chase warned her about. She presented her disc for them to play, then placed her stuff on one of the empty, aisle seats, and she was on her way to the stage. She positioned herself in the center. She inhaled and exhaled, as if she was in a Lamaze class, discarding whatever anxiety she had to the side.

"Camille, good luck," Blake said and, on cue, he pushed the the button for 'play'.

She made her mission to kill this audition.

* * *

 **Mess Hall**  
 **Camp Rock**

"Hey guys, can I sit with you," Mitchie questioned, while holding her plate that was occupied by a slice of chocolate cake awkwardly. She waited for what she hoped was a 'yes'.

Barron, Sander, Lola, Caitlyn and Moose stared at one another.

Currently, Mitchie was an outcast because of the major lie she told everyone. Her mother was none other than the camp cook, Connie. Not, the president of Hot Tunes-China as she previously claimed.

Caitlyn was the only person who knew that.

After a day of recuperation from the injuries she sustained, she resumed camp activities, even going back to her assigned kitchen duty. While preparing the decorations for a theme night, Caitlyn got the chance to speak to Mitchie about it privately. She swore to keep the tidbit to herself. Caitlyn didn't even tell Moose, her confidant, crush, a person, besides Mitchie, she's spent most of her time with, about the secret, but, after Connect 3 performed at the Camp Rock Beach Jam, all of Mitchie's house of cards toppled like the Berlin Wall. She was publicly humiliated by the Queen Bitch herself, Tess.

Everyone watched and endured the mortification Tess put Mitchie through. It was hard to stomach, even her right hand gals, Peggy and Ella, squirmed. What made the situation even worse was when Shane Gray berated Mitchie, accusing her of using him for some type of gain. The mode, the scream, the passion behind the scream, it seemed the two formed a connection on a more personal level, borderline romantic.

Two blows in one day, it was obvious Mitchie needed a reprieve.

So, here she was, in front of the five people that would have never judged her.

As for Moose, he knew and understood social hierarchy very well. As a person who was on the lowest part of that totem pole, to a person who climbed the ranks because of Andie, Chase, Kido, Hair, Monster, Fly, Smile, Cable, and even Missy, a dancer who didn't even attend MSA, he sympathized with Mitchie. Yeah, she was wrong for lying, but what Tess did was a vicious.

Around this table, they nodded.

"I guess, but you have to give me your cake," Caitlyn joked around with Mitchie.

"Okay, deal," Mitchie laughed, as she sat down.

"So what's the Final Jam about," Moose inquired. It's been on the camp grapevine, since he got here, and to be honest, he hadn't paid any attention to it, since it wasn't that far away.

"It's when the campers come together to put on a show. We get to invite family and friends, and we perform everything we've learned," Barron answered.

"Don't forget Connect 3 is going to judge, and whoever wins gets the chance to record a song with Shane Gray," Lola added.

Just then, Tess said a snarky remark, which provoked a tongue lashing from Mitchie.

Moose stood to break them apart, but Caitlyn stopped him. This was an issue the two had to settle themselves. In Caitlyn's opinion, Tess found an enemy she had no business contending with.

"STOP, talking to me like that, STOP, talking to everyone like that. I may be the cook's daughter, and my father may not be rich, but I'm a much better person than someone who feels good about herself because she makes everyone else feel bad," Mitchie snapped, her eyes narrowed. "And. I'll take that any day."

"If it wasn't obvious, you're so out the group," Tess shot back.

"Then, we'll make our own group," the daughter of the camp cook swore.

It was on, now.

* * *

 **Five Days Later  
Final Jam  
Camp Rock**

"Andie, Chase, you guys came," Moose hugged his best friends, outside of the barn, where the Final Jam was taking place.

"Well, of course we wouldn't miss this," Andie commented, giving him a second hug. She smiled, excited for what was to come. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you guys too."

"This looks like a great turn out, but, you know, nothing like the turnout for the Streets," Chase quipped, as he watched many people filing into the place. "So, have you met anyone?" From the goofy look on Moose's face, it was obvious he did. "Show me who she is," he looked all over to find the girl that's caught his best friend's attention. This was a great development. He didn't think he was going to get out of the funk of Sophie's departure so soon.

"I'm sure we'll see her during the show," Andie calmed her overzealous boyfriend with a swap to his arm. "She is performing, right?"

That was the question of the hour.

He wasn't sure how she planted the jewelry, but he had the suspicious feeling Tess set Caitlyn and Mitchie up. She accused the two of robbing her charm bracelet that was an important gift from her famous mom. It was found in their belongings, which was a surprise to the closest people around them. As punishment, Brown Cesario banned the two from the rest of camp's activities, including the Final Jam.

When Moose received word, he made an appointment to see Brown. In Brown's office, he begged and begged for the owner to change his mind. He knew how much this meant to the two. It would be redemption for Mitchie, who's been on the road to one, and, for Caitlyn, it was a chance to show everyone what she was made of. All Brown kept saying was 'until the end of Final Jam, until the end of Final Jam'. He didn't know how to interpret that, other than they weren't to perform.

"Moose, hello," Andie snapped her fingers to get his attention, while wrapped in her boyfriend's strapping arms. "When is she performing? Is she performing with you?"

"Uh, I'll introduce you guys, after the show."

Ella came out of the barn in search of Moose. When she found him, she screeched in excitement. The petite Asian came up to him. "Moose," she tapped his back, and he turned around. "Hey, Barron and Sander need you. We're the first to go on."

"Great, I'll be there. Oh, hey, Ella," he placed his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to meet his friends, "this is Chase and Andie. They're my friends from Baltimore."

"Oh, from the Streets, not the house streets, but the Streets," she remembered cheerfully, quirking her brow. "Do we blow it up now or later?" Instead of overthinking, she just shook hands with them. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Chase greeted, a little taken aback by her peppiness. He examined her and wondered where the rest of her was. She was awfully short.

"Can't wait to see you guys perform," Andie moved her quizzical boyfriend along. "What the hell was that?!" She pushed him to find their seats.

"You're friends are so nice," Ella complimented, oblivious they assumed she was Moose's secret crush.

"Yeah, real nice," Moose muttered in afterthought, as he followed her back there. He met up with the two emcees, and they updated him that Ella was now included in their performance. That was cool with him because he took a liking to Ella. He supposed she came to her senses and distanced herself from the conceited Tess.

The Hasta La Vista crew, as they were dubbed, did a quick run down.

"Put your hands together for Barron James, Sander Loya, Ella Pador, the Hasta La Vista crew,"they heard Brown and Dee introduce them.

That was their cue.

Sander and Barron rushed out there, their hands waving up and down, as they rapped into the mic. Ella accompanied, singing. A group of back up dancers followed, making use of the rest of the stage.

In the back, Moose bobbed his head to the beat, waiting for the time until he was called out.

"And, we have a special treat for all of you tonight," Barron unveiled.

"Give it up for Moose," Sander said the introduction.

In the crowd, Andie and Chase got on their feet. They clapped, whistled and screamed, rooting for their best friend.

He entered the stage like a robot. He garnered everyone's attention, when he acted as if his body was full of metal, an area he was an expert in. His arms, midsection and legs pivoted in a way no one dared to attempt. He wowed the crowd, when he progress his body from one side to another in more than any given allotted time. The next steps that came, he loosened his body and came together with the rappers. The three performed in sync, their feet tapped, their bodies bent backwards, and they came up with arms flowing. He had it easier, since no mic was in his hands. He parted from them, and he turned the notch on his personality chart further. His feet smacked the floor, his arms came higher. He was definitely pumping up the audience.

Caitlyn made her way to the backstage, and she stood off to the side to see Moose at a closer angle. She watched in awe, as he began to do some b-boy moves. He was on his hands, his upper body strength helped, as he spun and hopped simultaneously. She saw how he got on his feet and quickened his steps next. Unassisted, he back flipped, and, when he landed, not even a second later, he was gracefully back on the floor, his lower half sliding in and out. She kept her eyes on him, just him, and she's always been a sucker for a guy that could dance, and he was the epitome of her perfect guy.

When the Hasta La Vista crew finished their song, Moose landed his last pose with his hands planted, and his legs were defying gravity.

As they headed to the back, the crowd was still going wild and they congratulated them on an awesome performance.

When he was close enough, the aspiring music producer grabbed the Baltimore kid's collar, intercepting him. "That was so... oh my gosh," Caitlyn exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

How she pulled him to the side was unexpected, but he welcomed it. "Thanks," he acknowledged. He held her tighter, her sweet perfume wafted, assailing his sense of smell in a good way. Since their time as campers were coming to a close very soon, and they lived in different states, and he's developed this this crush on her, he knew this was the time to act on it. They didn't have much more time left. "Caitlyn."

"Yeah?"

"Come on," he whispered, as he grabbed for her hand. He led her to the back of the barn.

Out there, the unusually cool summer's breeze tickled their skin. They heard the upbeat pop song, already knowing who was on stage, accompanied by the nighttime creatures, feeling safe enough to come out and play, their chirps signaling others of their kind to join.

She was confused by him. "Moose, what..."

He shut her up by kissing her.

At first, this was out the blue, and, to be honest, this was her first kiss. She was sloppy, very much unsteady, but she found her rhythm. As the kiss transformed into something they both had never experienced before, he slunk his arms around her petite waist and brought her in closely. Her hands were no longer dormant, and they found their way to his cheeks. She cupped them tenderly. Their heads tilted in opposite directions, their tongues still latched, not caring that Tess' performance came and went abruptly, or the fact there were two people nearby watching.

When the need for air became evident, they stopped. They were breathing heavily, their lips swelled amorously.

"What was that for," Caitlyn asked, her finger trailing her lips.

"I like you," he confessed, "a lot."

"I like you too," she admitted. It was wonderful to get this out.

"We definitely like Moose too," Chase added obnoxiously. His girlfriend elbowed his gut. "Oh God," he hunched forward.

"Way to ruin the moment, babe," Andie chastised rolling her eyes. "Sorry Moose. We were looking for you to talk to you personally, but found you were here." She grinned at the two, and very ecstatic for Moose, since he deserved to be with someone that made him happy.

Moose chuckled. This was inevitable. "It's okay. Chase, Andie I want you to meet Caitlyn... Caitlyn Gellar."

Andie and Chase took two looks at her, and their jaws dropped to the floor. She was the spitting image of Camille Gage, Tyler's sister, one of the ten _new_ students going to MSA next year, and a person who asked some interrogative questions about him recently. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, and an eerie feeling washed over them. To tell him about Camille, or not to tell him about Camille?

And, speaking of Camille, how was she going to take Moose was enamored with someone else?

Caitlyn stood awkwardly, as their eyes landed on her, but, not once, did they say anything. They scrutinized her, which made her feel uncomfortable. She turned towards Moose. "Oh shoot..." her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I need to find Mitchie. I'll catch up with you later." She kissed his cheek.

"Bye," Moose smiled, as she left. He faced his friends. "So, what do you think of her so far? I know she didn't say much, and you guys sneaked up on us, but she's really, really a-"

"She looks familiar," Andie spoke, interrupting him.

"Very familiar," Chase concurred.

Moose examined them questionably but stopped them, after he heard chords of the piano being played. He chuckled, already knowing who was on stage. He looked at his watch and according to tonight's program it was the end of final jam. This was what Brown meant."Do you guys hear that," he waved for them to follow.

They entered, and they watched Mitchie perform her final song with Caitlyn at the piano doing the accompaniment.

This might have been Mitchie's song, it was written by her, but Moose was enthralled with the pretty girl behind the electronic instrument. His brown eyes stayed on her. In flashbacks, his time at camp came into his mind. He reminisced about the first time they met, when they danced together on stage, even though they were strangers. Their time during breakfast, lunch and dinner, laughing, joking. When they were in Shane's class, how they broke off and did their own thing, everyone staring at them. Of course he couldn't forget when he rescued her, and the following day he stayed by her side for as long as he could. They were close all summer, platonic feelings morphed into romantic feelings.

Then, there was that kiss.

It was going to leave a lasting impression.

The room erupted with claps.

Brought out of his stupor, he saw Shane and Mitchie interlinking hands on stage. He missed that Mitchie's solo became a duet.

"That was sweet," Andie had watched. "Chase, what do you think?"

"It was beautiful like you," he kissed her.

"Oh God," Moose blurted, thinking he was going to be sick.

 **The Next Day...**

Moose exited his bunk. He smacked hands with Barron and Sander, the greatest roommates ever. He had said his goodbyes to them last night and this morning, but it didn't make it any easier. He couldn't imagine not hearing their back and forth quips.

"Come back next summer, man," Barron hoped. "You was hella cool, and I enjoyed every minute you were here."

"Same goes for me," Sander tacked on. His eyes roved to see Caitlyn coming. "Looks like it's time to go. Hey you got my number, hit me up. We'll exchange moves through the phone."

Barron and Sander walked off.

Caitlyn approached, her eyes watering already.

"Don't," he stopped her, wiping her eyes himself. He wasn't the mushy type at all, but he didn't want to see her cry either. This was one of the hardest goodbyes he put himself through. Sophie sort of ran off, and he was caught off guard, but with the girl in front of him, he dreaded this day. He held his arms out for her.

She walked into them, embracing him, and she broke down. "I know I'm not..." She wished camp could go for a little longer, but she knew it wasn't possible. She also wished she lived closer to him, but it wasn't possible either.

"Hey," he parted, just enough. "I can make a trip to Albany, or you can come to Baltimore. If not, then, there's always next year." There wasn't much enthusiasm in his voice.

"Next year," she swore with every fiber of her being. She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Text, email, even instant messenge. I also put my house address, if you want to send me letters. I know it sounds stupid, petty, but..."

His lips crashed onto hers for the second time. He deepened the kiss, adding more passion. He knew he couldn't do this for another 365 days, give or take. So, he seized the now. He wanted, no, needed her to know how much she meant to him. She was the reason why him coming her was worth while.

Then, they broke the kiss.

Breathless, Caitlyn smiled. "Is your ride already here?"

"Oh, those two kooks," he spoke of Chase and Andie. "Yeah, they are."

"I'll walk you."

Moose picked up his bags again, but left one hand out for her. They walked towards Chase's SUV, encountering stares and whispers from the campers still here. They laughed when they saw the thumbs up from Mitchie, Ella, Margaret aka Peggy, Shane, Barron, Sander, and the most surprising person, who approved of them, Tess.

"Next summer," Moose swore, as he placed his bags in the trunk. He didn't see the saddened looks from his Baltimore companions, as he back to her.

"Next summer," Caitlyn nodded.

Once more, they kissed on the lips, more whoops and hollers coming their way. The two laughed.

"Moose, we gotta go," Andie hated to break them up, "but traffic." She also debated on whether or not to tell him about Camille Gage.

"Yeah, I'm coming. See you later Caitlyn... I'll call you." He hopped inside.

"Can't wait." She watched the Black sports utility vehicle leave, her friends crowding around her in support. "Thanks guys." She was going to be okay; there was always next year.

* * *

 **Moose's Room**  
 **Anderson Residence**  
 **Baltimore, MD**

The alarm clock buzzed erratically, programmed at exactly 6:00 AM to do so.

Moose rolled over, blowing out an aggravated breath. His dream of Caitlyn peppering him with kisses, long gone thanks to the loud item next to him. Prior to going to Camp Rock, he begged for summer to speed up, but, now, he was slowly becoming bitter for summer ending so soon. With reluctance, he crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to start getting ready.

Today was the first say of school.

He was not the least bit prepared. The rest of his vacation was revolved around his cell phone, laptop and a paper notepad, so he could remain in contact with his favorite girl. He's spent hours on the phone and internet, and his hands were cramped because of the long letters he's written her. His time's been preoccupied with her, even though she's a thousand miles away. Just last night, they stayed on the phone until one o'clock in the morning.

He exited his shower, erased whatever stubble he had, and headed straight for the closet. He scooted the hangers over and put together a random outfit. He quickly changed, organized his school stuff, then headed down the stairs.

"Morning," his mom greeted, from the morning paper. "Are you ready for today?"

"It's whatever," he gave the typical teenager response. He grabbed the milk carton and began to chug.

"Haven't you heard of a cup," his father offered him one.

"Oops," he grabbed it, but the time. "I'm going to be late for the bus!" He fished for a cereal bar and rushed out the door. He ran for the school bus, that just arrived at the stop.

Once in, he was greeted by several people, who remembered him from the Streets battle, and, or, from school. He said his hello and found a seat in the back. His phone vibrated. It was a text message from Caitlyn.

 _"Have a great first day of school! I miss you."_

He responded quickly, ''Miss you 2. Have a great day at school yourself."

He placed his cell phone back in his pant pocket. Twenty minutes later, the bus arrived. He made his way out. Already, there was a line to pick up class schedules and locker numbers. He stood at the back of the line, waiting and waiting, almost impatiently, to grab his. He stated his name, when he got to the front. Upon given his schedule, he looked at his first period—Hip Hop. Somewhat revitalized, he headed over to the class. His locker could wait.

Meanwhile, Camille Gage arrived on MSA's campus. She, too, waited in line to receive her class schedule and locker number. Once she got it, she saw her first period was Hip Hop. Excited, she scavenged for her locker, put the stuff she didn't need in there, and she was off to the class. She had some trouble finding the room, but hearing the commotion of hip hop music blaring and seeing the windows vibrating off their hinges, she believed she was in the right place.

She entered and sat closest to the door.

Although it was early in the morning, that did not deter some of the class to get up and start dancing to the hot jam, 'Shake Your Pom Pom' by Missy Elliot.

She watched as people huddled closer to the other corner of the room. She overheard protests coming from someone, but could not make out who the person was. "Alright, alright," she heard. When the person came to the middle of the dance floor, she smiled from ear to ear.

Moose felt coaxed, but it was alright. Instead of facing the mirrors, he turned to the students. He ticked, popped, and locked his whole body. As his classmates, clapped for more, he incorporated extraordinary moves. He figured, if he was going to be doing this so early in the morning, then he was going to go all out. He flipped in succession and back tucked flawlessly. He was having way too much fun showing off.

Then, he saw _her,_ and he fumbled his last move and fell flat on his face.

"Ooh," everyone grunted at once, not moving an inch, as they were scared to do so.

Not for one person.

Camille, concerned, got on her feet and bolted towards Moose's crumpled body. She got on her hands and knees, and she started to check on him. "Hey, are you okay," she asked.

Before Moose's eyes settled, he said the first thing that came to his mind, "Caitlyn." He prayed it was her, and his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"No." She thought he forgot about her. "I'm Camille, Camille Gage, remember?"

Moose sat up immediately, his head shaking to get rid of the birdies that were flying around. He twisted, grabbed her shoulders, and shook her. "Camille Gage?" He was surprised by this.

"The one and only," she murmured.

He smirked; this was better than he expected. "So, Chameleon, we meet again."


End file.
